<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constraint by amigo77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747469">Constraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigo77/pseuds/amigo77'>amigo77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aggression, All smut, Bottom Levi, Deep throat, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gunplay, Guns, Handcuffs, Hateful relationship, Jealousy, Levi can be a bitch, No Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rivals, Smut, Sub Levi, What's new, dom reader, reader is a badass, season 4, the gun ...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amigo77/pseuds/amigo77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman x Reader <br/>one-shot </p><p>“I wouldn’t be the one saying all that,” You pushed the metal farther into his throat, causing him to wince out of displeasure, “When you're at gunpoint, captain.” Pushing the mortar as far as it would go, you heard him gag, out of breath as he squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has season 4 episodes 1-2 spoilers in it! If you have not made it that far in the anime, do not continue, it won't make sense to be honest. Anyways this is an idea I couldn't get my mind off of, its also my first time writing anything so bare with me through any grammatical issues!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi Ackerman, your former superior under the Survey Corps, was now lying on your bed, each wrist restrained in handcuffs connected to your metal bed frame. You smirked to yourself, admiring the sight for a little too long before making leave to the bathroom. </p><p>Back when you were a cadet in Paradis, Levi most definitely had it out for you. Cleaning the stables later than everyone else, being scolded for the slightest dust particle present in your quarter, disciplined harder than other cadets for showing up late, and of course the rude remarks whenever the captain got the chance. Maybe it was because he had a gut feeling you were a traitor, but you hoped it was just jealousy since you had a personal relationship with section commander Hange. </p><p>All that matters though is that son of a bitch finally got what came for him. When in Paridis, you, Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt were able to set up a trap which was at first only for the sake of Zeke’s plan. But after it was executed, Levi ended up becoming imprisoned under Marley. You still remember the look he gave you when he first woke up in the cell, confused, then disappointed, and worst of all hatred. His eyes glaring with that deadly look as you explained the whole situation to him. How he almost killed Zeke before the cart titan took him in possession, with the help of you knocking him out cold. It was an admirable plan seen at first, but it didn’t go as it should have, losing Annie and Bertholdt along the way. Though it was a success stealing one of the strongest soldiers they had. </p><p>You had to shade the leer brought across your face when Zeke had ordered Levi to be moved from the prison to your place. Apparently for “We need more information” reasons. As if being in the walls for a few months wasn’t enough. But of course, no complaints, this is what you wanted after being singled out for so long. </p><p>You still remember the first regard he made upon entry to your apartment, “I would rather be in that shit ass cell than your pigsty apartentment.” Of course, you’d have to reply with a petty response of, “Please, as if I want you in my presence anymore than you do.” Without a doubt it was a lie though. If anything, seeing your once former rival fall under your own hands, it was going to be revengeful. </p><p>Finishing washing your face, you heard an incredulous clunk of metal fall from your nightstand. The gun. You totally forgot to bring it with you hence you were only washing up for less than a minute. But this is Levi you're talking about, he will do just anything to get himself free from Marley. </p><p>Damn that son of a bitch, you thought, rushing out and seizing Levi’s forearm which was desperately reaching for any weapon despite the lack of maneuverability. Unfortunately for him, you already had gotten the gun back in possession, leaving any hopes of escape out the window. You chuckled under your breath, nails digging into his forearm harder as the gun made the sound of a re-load. </p><p>“Sneaky, sneaky Levi. Trying to make an escape.” You released his forearm, but now faced the tip of the gun to his forehead, towering over him. </p><p>“I hate you.” He remarked, silver gray orbs glaring deep into your soul. This had only made you laugh again, as you climbed on top of him, straddling his chest. Each of your knees, digging into the mattress on either side of him. </p><p>“I hate you just as much,” You ran your thumb over his glossy lip, never removing the gun from its position on Levi’s forehead. “But you are in no position to make such a remark, caption.” You egged him on with your words, watching as the rage poured out of his eyes, followed by a grunt of frustration as his hands had no mobility to attack. </p><p>“You were such a shit soldier back-” Before Levi could finish, you shoved the gun into the entrance of his mouth, having him taken back for a second and shutting him up. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be the one saying all that,” You pushed the metal farther into his throat, causing him to wince out of displeasure, “When you're at gunpoint, captain.” Pushing the mortar as far as it would go, you heard him gag, out of breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. </p><p>“Now tell me something,” your other finger, still caressing the blush of lips, “Why did you hate me so much?” You inquired. </p><p>“Was it because of my intimate relationship with the section commander?” You saw as his icy orbs shot open, giving you a deathly glare. As much as you’d hate to admit it, you were really enjoying seeing one of the strongest soldiers fold under your own words. </p><p>Chuckling again, you slipped your thumb into his mouth, feeling the pad of his tongue as well as the gun above, “Levi, I didn’t know you were so infatuated with Hange,” You began feeling around the walls of this mouth, never removing the gun from its position, “If only I’d known. I would have, hm well actually not done anything differently.” You felt him shoot you another appalling scowl.  </p><p>Your head fell to his level so your noses were only an inch apart, “Sorry.” You whispered, releasing your hot breath to tickle his pale skin. Holding eye contact for a second longer than you should have, you felt him awkwardly shift his legs behind you. </p><p>Now sitting up, you turned around, ready to be faced with a blow to the back, not surprised Levi would have taken any sort of attack method. To your bewilderment though, you were faced with his rock hard cock, aching for more physical touch. Intimidated and turned on by you, you really were controlling Levi under your own fingertips. </p><p>Looking back at his eyes which were now shut closed out of embarrassment, you only realized how attractive he actually was. Basically deep throating your handgun whilst his raven hair fell nicely over his furrowed brows, it was a sight you quite honestly, enjoyed. </p><p>You snickered, saying, “How pathetic. This isn’t what I had in mind.” You reached your free hand back, casually stroking his groin which grew harder than thought possible. You heard him moan slightly which sparked your own arousal. </p><p>Removing your hand from Levi’s area, you pulled the gun out of his mouth. You watched as he opened his mouth to protest, but was too flustered to rebuttal as you started to trace your lips over his collarbone. You heard him let out small grunts and sighs as you worked your mouth up to his neck, sucking on each spot individually, leaving bruises. </p><p>Your mouth made its way up to his ear where you breathed, “Now it's your turn.” You could sense the terror shot in his eyes as you still nipped away at his neck, fondling with his toned abs under his shirt, desperately wanting to rip it off for the full view.</p><p>Finally feeling satisfied, you repositioned yourself sitting on top of Levi, only this time your pussy much closer to his face. The gun still in your hand, brushed his cheeks in a loving manner, “Eat it.” You ordered, motioning to your pussy. His eyes widened in panic, you could tell he’s never done something like this. </p><p>“You’ll do a good job,” You cooed, unbuttoning the cloth around your waist to reveal a peak of your panties right in front of him, “Won't you?” Levi nodded instantaneously, biting his lower lip in anticipation. He looked so good right there, practically begging to taste you while being under your control and locked up. It only got you more wet than already before. </p><p>Straddling off his chest, you removed the last of your pants and underwear, and discarded the gun to a nearby nightstand before climbing back on top of him, your pussy basically dripping in excitement. You lowered yourself just enough so Levi could run his tongue on your aching slit. </p><p>Unable to hold back moans, you hoped for some faster movements from Levis mouth, but he was taking his sweet old time getting familiar with foreign areas. Seeing as it was now your opportunity to take back control, you rolled your hips against his tongue, gripping onto the metal headboard in front of you. Levi eagerly took it as a sign to start sucking on your clit, taking the nub in between his lips then toying with it using his tongue. </p><p>This had you as a moaning mess, desperately wanting to undo the handcuffs so he could take full control of your core. Yet, you held yourself back, rolling your hips forward so his tongue reached your entrance. He teased around as you took measures into your own hand and started rubbing circles on your clit, hoping for your release. </p><p>Continuing your own swift motions, you felt Levi quicken up as well, wanting to get you at your release; since you were close. His warm tongue, dipping in and out of your core whilst making circular motions sent you over the top. You felt as his nose burrowed deeper into your pussy, making more passionate movements.</p><p>Your moans, growing louder as release was near. You were certain at this point your neighbors would hear, but it didn’t matter to you or to Levi. </p><p>Basically riding his face, you had no shame. He didn’t seem to either, as he took your movements and worked harder. You were surprised to see how well he ate you since only being an amateur, but then again what was Levi bad at? </p><p>Only seconds later, you rolled your eyes back, moaning, as the knot in your stomach released, as well as your orgasm. He lapped his tongue over your pussy one last time, eating the last of it up. Breathing heavily, you pulled yourself off of Levi’s face to see him out of breath as well. </p><p>Taking the two fingers which were only seconds ago rubbing your clit, you commanded Levi to open his mouth, saying “Suck.” He did as he was told, wrapping his lips around the base of your fingers as they almost hit the back of his throat. </p><p>He groaned as he cleaned and swallowed the last of your orgasm off, as you played with the padding of his tongue. You could tell he liked the taste and ached for more. </p><p>When Levi was finished, he quickly let out a deep exhale before returning his eyes to yours. You watched in astonishment as the beads of sweat mixed with your arousal dripped from his forehead, hitting his streaks of black hair. </p><p>He looked up at you with eyes that read, “Whats next?” You hurriedly took off his shirt to get a better view of his toned muscles. You moved all the way back to where your pussy was right on top of his clothed length, allowing a small grunt to escape his lips. It was still rock hard from earlier. You ran your hands in between the crevasse of each of his abs, astonished at how in-shape he was for his age. </p><p>Removing the last of your clothing, left you only in a bra which Levi eagerly eyed down your cleavage. Unclipping it and throwing it off to the side, you watched his eyes trail from your waist to your bare breasts, taking the full view. </p><p>“Can’t keep your eyes off me huh?” You grinned, taking your breasts into your hands and playing with your nipples right in front of Levi. Biting your lip and leaning your head up, you took in your own movements pleasuring yourself, feeling Levi’s cock twitch under you in anticipation. </p><p>“Please--” He finally let out, freezing midway through his sentence. You took this as a chance to tower over him, on all fours, face to face. Without letting time to waste, you eagry took his bottom lip into yours, hungrily kissing away. </p><p>Levi kissed back, and you could still taste yourself from not so long ago. Pulling back for an instant you asked, “Please what?” You watched as his eyes looked lost in the moment, almost embarrassed to admit to what he wanted. </p><p>Latching your lips back on his, you didn’t let him answer. You sucked at his bottom lip then stuck your tongue down his throat, occasionally hearing small moans and sharp exiles escape. Letting him catch his breath for a moment, you sat up as he wrinkled his eyes at the loss of contact, you asked again, “What do you want?” You knew the answer, but you wanted to hear Levi say it, even better beg for it. </p><p>“You know…” He trailed off, eyes averting to anywhere else in the dark room besides your own. His cheeks blushed in the slightest way as you could tell he didn’t want to admit to what he wanted. </p><p>“Say it.” You commanded in a harsher tone. You weren’t going to let the opportunity slip to see him beg for his cock inside you. His cheeks grew in blush, and his eyes trailed back to yours, now in annoyance.</p><p>“Just fuck me already, I’m tired of waiting.” He grunted in an irritated tone. Smiling to yourself, you finally got what you wanted from his mouth. </p><p>“Always so straightforward,” You teased him, hoisting yourself onto his legs to remove the last of his pants and undergarments, “Just as I remembered, captain.” His cock sprang up and basically hit you in the stomach as you casually stroked it, provoking him. </p><p>Levi grit his teeth at the touch, as you motioned him to sit up further. He did as you told, and you kneeled right over his crotch, feeling the tip, wet with pre-cum hit your entrance. </p><p>Wrapping your arms around his neck for support, you slowly allowed yourself to take in his full length, surprisingly more than thought from being so short. Allowing him to get comfortable as well, you started thrusting, slowly at first, moaning his name yourself and hearing grunts escape his lips. </p><p>Your nails were digging into his neck as you started moving at a quicker pace, acknowledging all the sounds Levi made as you thrusted in and out. </p><p>You recognized the fact that this was going to be problematic in the future, if you and Levi gained more of a relationship. You could feel the tension all around the apartment the past week he’s been here, building up as you two constantly threw dirty comments to each other. It was only a matter of time before this happened, and now that it did, who knows where it would go.</p><p>Continuing your pace, your eyes never left Levi’s, which were only looking at your waist and occasionally trailing to your breasts, which were bouncing from every movement you made. You released one of your hands and stroked his jaw saying, “Look at me.” </p><p>His dark orbs shot in your direction as he made eye contact with you. You moved faster on his cock, almost as a treat for obeying you. You never missed the way he hissed or grit his teeth in pleasure when you hit the right spot. </p><p>Your motions were getting sloppier as you found it harder and harder to continue at a rapid pace, since your end was near. You could tell Levi also felt the same, the way he was slowly losing breath.  </p><p>You took this as your opportunity to start rubbing your clit yourself, still leaning half on Levi’s shoulder. You felt him start to lose control as he was about to come, “Levi, all talk? Seems like you can barely last.” You moaned, making note of the way you irked him. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up, brat.” Was his only rebuttal, which made you thrust more, determined to get his release first. Still rubbing at your own clit, you knew you were close. </p><p>“Come inside.” Is all you needed to say before Levi let out one more satisfied groan before feeling the warmth shoot into your cervix. This sent you over the top, bringing your own orgasm as you quickly pulled out, pussy dripping in a mixture of both your releases. </p><p>After a moment of awkward tension, you hoisted yourself off of him to go clean up in the bathroom. Moments later you came back with a rag, aware Levi wasn’t able to help himself since the handcuffs were doing their job keeping him locked up.  </p><p>Leaving Levi shirtless, you threw back his undergarments and quickly shuffled yourself into the discharged clothes on the ground. You climbed into the bed next to Levi, only being able to say, “Well shit.” You could have sworn you saw the smallest smirk form at the sides of his lips, but if it did it was quickly covered with his normal disinterested look. </p><p>“Be honest with me,” You started, turning your attention to Levi who’s found himself laying back down on the bed, “Were you actually into Hange so much that you put me through turtore just because of our relationship?” It was a genuine question you wanted answers to. There was no doubt that back in Paradis Hange clearly showed interest in you and not Levi and you guess it would make sense why he would hate to see that, but you needed it to be confirmed. </p><p>“No,” Levi answered truthfully, turning his gaze to somewhere else in the dark room, “I had eyes on you more.” He shrugged it off, like he didn’t just confess his intimate feelings for you. </p><p>“What?!” You looked at him shocked for a moment. Crossing your arms now, you went on to say, “Well feelings were not mutual you sadist little bitch.” Hearing him softly chuckle under his breath made your cheeks warm up a little bit. </p><p>“Didn’t seem like that tonight.” Levi said, resting his head back as his adam’s apple bobbed and he shut his eyes, to show that he was done talking to you and ready to sleep. You rolled your eyes, and scooted as far away from him as possible, on the other side of the mattress. </p><p>That little shit was getting under your skin, again. But you kind of liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>